A lonely september
by ohsnapers
Summary: Changed the name. They use to be bestfriends, until their family got in the way and she had to move. But its now high school and they are about to find out if a one night stand can change years of bitterness. Troy and Sharpay.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Okay so take everything you know from high school musical. Okay, got it? Good, now erase all of it! Could a one night stand change years of bitterness? Troy and Sharpay.

* * *

**Background:**

Sharpay and Troy use to be the best of friends as toddlers, they did everything together. Their parents didn't mind at all considering both of their fathers worked at the same firm. However, when they reached the age of 12 they were violently ripped apart when Mike Evans betrayed Jack Bolton, which caused him to loose his job. But, Mike was promoted and they moved to California.

Fast forward a couple of years and the Evans return to Albuquerque just in time for high school and moving right next to their bitter rivals, the Bolton's. Sharpay and Troy find out that everything they had is ruined, torn apart from the rivalry.

**Note on Characters:**

Troy is the basketball golden boy, but he can also be a jerk and is a major player. He use to date Gabriella but didn't like the commitment. They still remain as good friends.

Sharpay is still the ice queen, but this defiantly doesn't distract any male companions. Her and Ryan are also good friends with Gabriella.

Okay for the houses, the Bolton's and the Evans live right next to each other and Gabriella lives right behind Troy.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1-_**

Troy was sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on his latest book 'Grapes of Wrath', which was defiantly not his favorite. He gave a frustrated sigh and placed the book down while leaning back in his chair. He looked out the window to find something to occupy him. He checked to see if Gabriella was out in her backyard playing fetch with her dog, something she does often. However, the only thing he saw when he looked out the window was a flash of black in the Evan's garden. That's when he saw her.

Sharpay Evans.

She was currently lounging by the pool soaking up the last of the September sun. She had on a black bikini, barely covering her body, oversized sunglasses, and reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

Troy took in everything about her body. She defiantly was gorgeous, even he would admit that. She had long dirty blonde hair that was currently wet from the dip in the pool she took a few minutes prior. He could still see the drops of water on her body, making her that much hotter. But her body wasn't the only thing that could attract guys. She had these piercing brown eyes and a smile that can make most guys weak in the knees.

Luckily for Troy, he wasn't most guys. However, he couldn't stop looking at her. Soon his book was left discarded while he watched the beauty before his eyes.

Suddenly, almost as if she could feel eyes on her she turned around and looked directly at Troy. Even though she had her sunglasses, he could still tell she noticed him when she raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, then go back to reading.

Troy quickly grabbed his book and pretended to be reading. But he knew he got caught checking out his enemy. Damn, her and her looks.

"Did you like the view?" Sharpay asked the next day when she saw Troy in homeroom. When she didn't receive a response she just continued. "I would have been more careful if I knew I had an audience this whole time, especially this summer when I went skinny dipping."

She smiled when he flinched just a little bit. He however was sorry he didn't know that information before hand.

Troy finally decided to respond. "Hey, its not my fault my window looks directly over your pool, maybe you should move."

"Yeah, and miss your face when you get caught. Nope, I'm perfectly content."

Just then the bell rang signaling class was started. Sharpay preceded to her seat a few rows over.

Troy was just talking to one of his friends Pete, wide receiver on the Wildcat's Varsity football team. He was just inviting Troy to his party Friday night after the first football game of the season. "Dude its going to be hella awesome. My cousin scored us hella drinks. And none of that weak stuff…" Pete continued to talk about the party when Sharpay walked past the them.

"Damn ,that girl is one hot piece of ass" Pete said, interrupting his rant about his party.

"Ha, Sharpay? You only think that because you missed the years braces." Troy laughed

"Either way, I'm defiantly going to hook up with that on Friday." Pete left Troy by himself while he walked of to the direction Sharpay just went.

Sharpay was at her locker, which could clearly be seen considering it's the only pink one in amidst of all white ones. She was starting to get out her Calculus book when she saw Pete at the corner of her eyes. Pete Andrews, defiantly one of the school's hottest guys and biggest player, an athletic built, brown hair that is tossed in that oh so adorable way, bright blue eyes, and of course a charming smile. Luckily for Sharpay, she's been with enough guys to know exactly how to handle guys like him. Use them for what they are good for then leave, defiantly one of her biggest mottos.

"Hey Sharpay, have you heard about the party Friday night? It's a my house." Pete ended with that charming smile of his.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it."

"Good, so are you going to the game before that? Because we are defiantly going to kick Pinketon's ass."

"You sound sure of yourself." She replied

"Well with you cheering me on, we can't possibly lose." Again with that smile of his

"Who said I was going to be there?" Sharpay questioned him

"Oh you'll be there." He stated while putting one of his finger under her chin, grazing it lightly.

Sharpay lent in whisper in his ear in her must husky voice "Maybe, if your lucky."

She walked away making sure to sway her hips in the most seductive way.

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter, a tad bit slow, but hang in there. Reviews would be lovely. 


	2. Chapter 2

WOW, thank you guys for all the reviews! You guys are defiantly awesome. So here's the next chapter, it's probably not my finest work, but we are defiantly moving along with Troy and Sharpay. Hope you guys enjoy!

Ohh i also added a new character name Brooke. She's going to be a regular in the fic so incase you wanted to know who i have in mind when i write her, google up Megan Fox.

And incase you wanted to know who Pete is, i was basing him off sean faris. he won't be in the story a lot but just incase you wanted to know.

_Brittany_

Disclaimer: opps totally forgot to do this for the first chapter. Well i got news for you, i own nothing. Yeah i bet you werent expecting that. Everything belongs to the wonderful Disney

* * *

**Summary:**

Okay so take everything you know from high school musical. Okay, got it? Good, now erase all of it! Could a one night stand change years of bitterness? Troy and Sharpay.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Just like Pete predicted, they did kick Pinkerton's ass, and the whole school was in full celebration mood. Currently, most of East High's senior class was either in the pool, hot tub, or on the dance floor inside, grinding to Snoop's latest hit 'Candy'. These are the Fridays the kids thrive on.

Sharpay was sticking close to her best friend, Brooke. They were currently wearing their pool side outfits. Sharpay in a very revealing red bikini and a very short denim skirt and Brooke was wearing a black bikini in white shorts. Both of them the life of the party, they were currently taking belly shots. Pete was just in the middle of licking Sharpay's stomach and his friend Brad was doing the same to Brooke. Soon after Sharpay and Brooke went back to the kitchen to get more shots of tequila or whatever poison they could find.

The two girls were talking, leaning against the kitchen counter, when Brooke suddenly set down her glass, a suggestive smile forming on her lips. "Lets play a game."

"Alright, what game?" Sharpay asked with interest.

"Truth or Dare, well actually just dare, I already know way more then I want to about you."

"Shut up!" Sharpay replied by slapping her on the arm lightly. "But seriously," she continued, "are we back in the eighth grade?"

"No, it will be just between us. I'll dare you to do something and you have to do it, but no one else will know that it's a dare. They'll just think were a bunch of crazy whores." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, first off they already think that. And second, I go first."

They started playing the game, daring each other to do stupid little things at first, such as grinding on the geeky boy that shouldn't have been invited and taking another belly shot… on a girl.

Suddenly a bright idea came to Brooke's mind, "Okay Sharpay, I dare you to….. make out with Troy Bolton."

Sharpay almost choked on her vodka when she said that. "Yeah right, Troy and I? Please, you know I hate him."

"Yeah but all that bantering you guys do, I know the sexual tension is killing you. And besides, it's a dare. You have to."

Sharpay only stared at her blankly.

Outside Troy was also enjoying the party. He already made out with this one cheerleader Heather, but she was way to boring. Just like all the other girls at school, laughing way to much when he made a joke and even when he didn't make one, basically she was just plain annoying. Girls like that made him squirm and made him wonder why he ever dropped Gabi.

Gabriella Montez.

Yep, she was defiantly different from all the other girls. She didn't throw herself at him and follow his every move. She was her own person. And Troy loved her for that. But, after a while he was starting to think she was way too good for him. Troy wanted adventure, fun, and excitement. Gabriella was always so……… predictable. Yeah, that is defiantly the right word to describe her. And just like that, Troy remembered why he wasn't with her right now.

She was probably with Ryan right now, watching a movie. She never really liked parties; she never understood the concept of drinking then hooking up with someone. That's something her and Ryan had in common. This is probably why they always hung out on Friday's together.

However, Troy lived for these Fridays. That's why he was currently residing on the lawn chairs drinking with some of his basketball buddies. They just got out of the pool, playing a small game of B-ball in the water and was still very wet. He was talking to Chad when all of a sudden someone came up to him, grabbed his face and crashed their lips on his.

Troy immediately responded, whoever this person is, is one hell of a kisser. He opened his mouth giving both of them entrance for their tongues to roam. Troy felt her wrap her arms around his neck and he responded by lacing his arm around her waist and pulled her down so she was straddling him on the chair. All thoughts of who she was pushed aside. All he could focus on was the lips he was kissing.

Suddenly it stopped. She jumped off him and walked away. He could have sworn she let out a little moan when she left, so why did she stop? He looked back to see who this remarkable kisser was. All he saw was one girl.

Sharpay Evans.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

HEHE, hope you guys like. Ohh and just for future reference i might be changing this to M in a little bit. Not quite sure if i want to make it graphic or not. But i'll warn you when the time comes.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. _Toodles_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:Okay so take everything you know from high school musical. Okay, got it? Good, now erase all of it! Could a one night stand change years of bitterness? Troy and Sharpay.

Dislaimer: i still own nothing. Its a sad world

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **_

1:53 PM

That's the time Sharpay finally woke from her slumber. Sunlight peered into her tired eyes through her bedroom window. She closed her eyes, wishing she never woke up. But sleep was hard to come because of the pounding in her head. She was defiantly hung over.

It was mornings, no wait, afternoons like these that made her wonder why she enjoyed drinking so much. Days like this is when she would swear off drinking, making everyone around her promise to never let her drink again. Waking up this way is really not worth it.

However, she knew that when the next party came, all those promises will be broken and forgotten. But right now all she cared about was getting some aspirin and water.

Damn it, her aspirin is in her car. Yep, she defiantly didn't want to get up.

Troy was more fortunate. He didn't drink all that much last night so he was rewarded with a pain free morning. Well as pain free as running 5 miles and now practicing his lay ups outside of his garage were.

All morning Troy was occupied by thought of Sharpay kissing him. He really wished it was all some terrible nightmare, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. Sharpay kissed him and damn, was it one hell of a kiss.

But Troy knew she was a good kisser, every since his first kiss.

_Troy was leaning against his headboard playing on his play station while Sharpay laid on her stomach, feet crossed and in the air, while reading the latest issue of Teen Beat. She looked up from her book and turned back to Troy, watching him for a few minutes. Troy finally paused his game and looked back at Sharpay. _

_"Why are you staring at me like that?" _

_" Troy, have you ever kissed a girl? I mean actually kissed, with tongue and everything?" She questioned, with one eyebrow raised. _

_"No I have never stuck my tongue in a girls mouth." He said as he shook his head, almost laughing. _

_"Well, why not?" She questioned him again. _

_"I don't know, I just never wanted too. Gosh Sharpay we are way to young to be thinking about it." _

_"What are you talking about? I'm 11 and a half, which is close to 12, which is almost 13." _

_"Sharpay trust me, you have plenty of time before your 13." _

_"Still, aren't you a little bit curious?" _

_"No, I'm not. I can imagine what it would be like, it would be fine, but I have no urge to do it right now."_

"So you've thought about it?"

_"Sharpay!" _

_"What?" she replied with an innocent smile. "So what your trying to say is that if a girl asked you to kiss her you would say no?" _

_"No... I don't know." _

_"Well you better make up your mind." _

_"Why, its not like someone is going to ask me to kiss them right now." _

_"Actually, Troy will you kiss me?" _

_"Sharpay, can't we put this on hold, for at least a couple of years." _

_"Why not now?" _

_"Because we are too young." _

_"What's so wrong with me that you wouldn't want to kiss me?" _

_"I never said I wouldn't kiss you." _

_"So you would kiss me?" _

_He gave her a look, but she maintained her innocent expression. "What? Again, I'm just curious." _

_"Well be curious in another year." He replied and went back to his game. _

_Sharpay looked down disappointed but went back to her magazine. _

_Troy__ saw the look in her eyes and put his game on pause again. _

_"Sharpay," she looked up so he continued "fine I'll kiss you." _

_"No, you don't want to." She replied sounding a little mad he didn't want to kiss her. _

_"Come on Sharpay don't be mad" She kept on looking down. "Sharpay, please, I really really want to kiss you." _

_She looked up smiling. "Gosh, troy if you feel that strongly for me I don't think we can be friends." _

_"Shut up Sharpay and come here." He pulled her up by her hand and rested his hand against her waist. _

_He raised an eyebrow, asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this. When she nodded her head and closed her eyes he leaned in. At first they were both hesitant, but when she opened her mouth, he felt his tongue against hers. _

_After a little bit he pulled back gently. She saw her smile then return back to her magazine. He watched her for a few minutes before returning to his game. _

_Five minutes later Sharpay broke the silence, "Hey Troy," _

_"Yeah" _

_"Thanks for being my first kiss," she went back to her magazine smiling. _

Even at the young age of 11, she was one hell of a kisser. But this isn't the same Sharpay as before. Sharpay that lived next door to him is far beyond the sweet girl who he was best friends with.

Troy tried to forget all thoughts about Sharpay and focus on the task ahead of him; lay ups. His mission of forgetting her was doing fine until he heard the Evan's door open. She walked down her porch to her car, a red 2007 SL550 Roadster Mercedes. Yeah, her car was defiantly a beauty, but right now Troy was focusing on her.

He could tell she just woke up and was probably hung over considering its two in the afternoon. She was still wearing her pajamas which included a pair of PINK(not the color, the brand) boxers that was rolled up smaller then they should have been and a white tank top, two sizes to small. Her hair was messed up and her eyeliner from last night was smudge; yet, she was still gorgeous. Most girls try to hard to look good without looking like they tried, but honestly Sharpay could pull that off easily. He could hate her all he wanted, but he knew she was gorgeous. He hated that he was attracted to the slut.

Sharpay saw him watching her and all of the memories came flooding back into her mind.

That kiss. That mind blowing kiss.

She remembered their first, which was sweet and innocent. But last nights kiss was everything beside innocent. He was with out question the best kisser and she has kissed many guys. If it was anyone besides him she would have done him right there, on the lawn chair, and in front of everyone. But, it wasn't some other guy.

It was Troy Bolton. Her worst enemy. She couldn't be having these feelings for him. No matter how good of a kisser he was, it's never ever going to happen again. But, it's always fun to seem him all hot and bothered. That's probably why she found herself approaching him on his drive way.

She walked behind him while he was shooting some free throws and whispered in a low raspy voice into his ear, "Good morning Troy."

"Actually its afternoon. So why don't you grow some class and put on some clothes or surprise me and stop being a slut all together." He replied with venom in his voice then returned to shooting his free throws.

"I'll get some class when you grow a dick," she headed back to her house but then turned around and said "Its funny, I don't remember you complaining about the view two minutes ago, see you Monday Troy." She winked at him before turning her back and heading back to her house.

* * *

So i decided i most likely wont bring this story to M. But who knows.

Thanks again for all the reviews. you guys are soo awesome. This is my first fan fic so i defiantly didnt think i would get any reviews. So thanks a lot. I hope you guys enjoy my story, but i thought i would just warn you that it will be a long process until Troy and Sharpay become an _actual_ couple. So just hang in there.

Love all of you that read my story. thanks again!

_Brittany_


	4. Harder To Breathe

Hey guys. So _sorry_ about the delay, just a very busy week. But i'm guessing you guys are going to like this chapter. hehe. Hopefully i'll have a chapter up by the end of the weekend. So there is a scene later on in the chapter which is kinda graphic i guess. But remember the story is rated T, so i hope its alright. _Enjoy!_

ohhh, i also want to thank everyone who reviewes! you guys are soo awesome, i'm totally serious when i say i smile when i see i got new comments. I'm glad you guys are liking my _"oomph". _haha that review defiantly made me laugh. So thanks again you guys are a bunch of cool people! lol, Love you lots!

_Brittany_

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing, however I do wish to own Zac one day, so i can do very naughty things to him. But until then i just have to wait. hehe. Also the name of the chapter, Harder to Breathe, is a song by Maroon 5, and the lyrics are scattered around the chapter.

* * *

**_Harder To Breathe_**

Friday night came and it was Troy's turn to host a party. His parents left for a weekend alone together, which meant his house was currently filled with at least half of the East High senior class and a whole lot of alcohol.

Troy was currently dancing with a girl, whose name he had long forgotten. He let the beat of Lil Jon's old hit 'Get Low' control his body, that and all the alcohol he drank prior to.

To him, this girl was a horrible dancing. She lacked fluidity in her movement, making it seem jerky. He started to let his eyes wander around the dance floor, his eye catching a chunky bracelet that belonged to a certain blonde.

She was currently dancing with Brooke, doing that thing they do just to turn on guys. They laughed as Brooke wrested a wrist on Sharpay's shoulder, her hips moving to the beat while Sharpay's arm rose into the air, her body curving and flowing with each note.

The song changed to 'Hyphy Juice' by the Team. As a result, everyone started to move, splitting Brooke and Sharpay apart and causing Troy to move a little bit forward.

She backed off to avoid a ugly large guy, and felt herself hit a warm body behind her. She turned around and froze.

Troy saw Sharpay's eyes widen for a second, before a small smile curved her lips. She hesitated for one second before wrapping an arm round his neck and returning to the beat of the music.

_I have a tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle…_

Troy didn't know whether it was the drink clouding his judgement, or the spark that went through him as her arm touched the back of his neck, but something made him slip his hands onto her hips.

Her high heels meant that she was only a little shorter than him, and her eye caught his as they moved. She held it for just a second, the slight smile still there, before she lowered them again.

He saw her lick her bottom lip, and his heart rate quickened a little.

Troy's hand slipped down to brush Sharpay's thigh, just a little bit lower then where her skirt ended.

The song ended and Sharpay slid her arm down a little, stopping with her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. She leant up and moved her lips to his ear, her breath hot on his skin.

"Thanks for the dance Troy."

She stepped back and slid her hand away, turning round and disappearing into the crowd. Troy remained standing there, his neck tingling, and then went to get another drink.

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control…_

Troy went into the kitchen and was greeted with the sounds of Chad's voice.

"What's up man?" Troy asked

Chad shrugged, "I saw you dancing with Sharpay."

Troy just rolled his eyes. "And?"

"I was just wondering what the hell that's about?"

"Nothing. We were just dancing."

"Right. Except last I heard you hated her."

"I do."

"So…?"

"Look man we were just dancing. The dance floor was pretty full and I happened to end up next to her."

There was a pause as Chad looked at Troy closely and Troy took another sip of his drink.

"I hope you know what you're doing man." Chad said then left to go join the dance floor.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

It was well into the party and Sharpay found herself pressed against a wall, some guy kissing her neck.

For Sharpay this wasn't an unlikely occurrence. In fact she hooked up with at least one guy every weekend. But for some reason Sharpay had no desire to be here. But she couldn't stop it now. Despite herself, her eyes began to drift around the room, landing on some photos on the wall.

Something in her chest tightened, and she couldn't seem to shake it off. There was the boy from her childhood. He must have been around six, his skin tan from the sun, and his hair wet from the sea water. Something about the sweet innocent boy almost made tears come to her eyes.

She was brought back to reality when the guy's hand slipped under her dress. There was no way in hell she wanted to do this right now. She shoved it away, but it was soon replaced. Rolling her eyes, she tried to move back, but she was already against the wall. So she pushed him off instead, but his hands were firm around her.

"Come on Sharpay, quit messing around."

"No you quit messing around. Seriously, get off me"

"Yeah right, you dragged me over her! Come on…" he moved to kiss her again, but Sharpay turned her head, glaring at him. He however only pulled her back more roughly.

"Dude, what the hell? Get off her!" The guy was shoved off Sharpay and pushed backward. The guy stumbled a little then left.

Troy turned back to Sharpay, "You alright?" he asked, emotionless.

Sharpay just ran her hand through her hair and shrugged. "Yeah, thanks"

Troy only nodded then left. He watched her from the other side of the room when she finally left her spot and went into the kitchen. That guy had better watch it, no one was getting freakin' raped at his party. Right…that was why he had helped her…

_  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head… _

A little bit later Troy found himself bored, at his own party. He went out to his porch in the backyard. There was only a couple on the side of his house, completely lost in each other's mouths. He looked out towards his garden and saw her, alone sitting on the swing.

Without thinking Troy found his way across his pool to the garden.

Sharpay looked up as she heard someone approaching, and raised an eyebrow as she saw who it was. "What are you doing here Troy?" Troy just shrugged.

"Bored at your own party?" She asked it incredulously, Troy's blank face told her answer. Her tone softened, "I know the feeling."

He looked up, surprised.

She shrugged, "Gets a little tiring, huh?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it, and just shook his head. This was all too weird. Sharpay Evans: the biggest party girl was standing here telling him she got bored at parties. To him, no less, whom she hated.

"Want a drink?" she asked, holding up her cup.

"No thanks. I prefer to stay a little sober when it's my house getting trashed."

She shrugged and lifted the cup to her lips. "Actually - " Troy stopped her. "Sure."

She narrowed her eyes and handed him the cup, watching him as he downed it.

Troy felt the liquor burn his throat. He didn't really want a drink, but he didn't want her to get any more wasted.

"Seriously Troy, what are you doing here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Well I don't see anyone else here except me, and you hate me."

"If my being here troubles you so much, why don't you leave. I mean, you hate me too." Sharpay didn't reply to this so he continued, "At least, you certainly act like it."

"Well you don't exactly treat me like a friend."

"Because, like you said, I hate you." There was a pause where Sharpay opened her mouth to reply and then closed it. "You almost wrecked my life."

Sharpay looked up at him, her eyes burning. "Would you shut the fck up about that!"

"Would you stop acting like it never happened!"

Sharpay got up and turned away, "We are not talking about this."

"Sharpay," Troy caught her arm and swung her round. There was silence for a second and the thought of apologizing flashed through Troy's head. He pushed it away. "When are you going to apologize for what happened? Hell, if it wasn't for your father we wouldn't have to be in this situation."

"Do not bring our parents into this Troy, this isn't about that. You were my best friend!" Sharpay shook her head. "God, and for the life of me I can't remember why now! If I'd known you'd turn into such a jerk I never would have cared about losing you in the first place."

Troy was stung by this, his face hardened and he spoke coldly, "Well if I knew what a heartless slut you'd become, I wouldn't have cared either. You made this happen"

"I can't believe you! You did this Troy! When you wouldn't talk to me, when you wouldn't come near me! You ruined it!"

"My parents made me!"

"Since when did you ever listen to them!"

"Sharpay!"

"What? Troy! What!?"

They were standing facing each other, both breathing hard, their faces hot. In one movement Troy cupped her cheek with his hand, his lips crashing into hers. She responded immediately, her mouth opening to allow his tongue entrance, and her arms wrapping firmly round his neck.

His other hand fell to her waist, slipping beneath her top and running over her bare skin. They continued to kiss, thoughts were racing through both their heads but they ignored them all, their mind only focused on their lips against each other, savoring the taste.

Troy broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck, urged on my small moans escaping from Sharpay's lips.

" Troy…" her voice was hoarse and low, and her tongue slipped over his ear before she continued, "Your bedroom…"

He pulled back and looked at her, her dark eyes were burning and her chest was rising and falling quickly. He tried to control his own breathing, but it was coming in shallow gasps. He looked towards the house. "People will see," he said.

"I'll go first."

He hesitated, and then nodded. She held his eyes for a second and then turned and left, heading up the steps.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up…_

She was in his room for not even a whole minute before Troy barged in, not forgetting to lock the door. She stood up, and came over to him. They stood in front of each other for a second, before Sharpay slid a hand up to his neck, and they were kissing again.

It was slower this time, but only a little. Troy found the hem of Sharpay's top, and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss for a second to do so. He stripped off his own T-shirt, and Sharpay kissed him again, her fingers falling to his belt as she did so.

They moved over to the bed, and Troy slid off her skirt. She pulled of his jeans and he laid her on the bed, one hand slipping beneath her to unhook her bra. She wrapped an arm round his neck and captured his lips in hers, her tongue trailing over his…

The sex was like nothing she'd had before. He was gentle but forceful; tended to her every wish but let her know he was enjoying it too.

He felt her shudder with a climax, and she pulled him with her, his name coming from her lips in a throaty cry as the orgasm rippled through her.

He collapsed, kissing her salty skin as he gently slid out of her and rolled over. They both lay on the bed next to each other, their hearts pounding, struggling to breathe.

Once they caught their breathe, Sharpay quickly got up to find her clothes around the room and put them on. While Troy only slid his boxers on and laid back on the bed.

She was about to leave but instead she sat on the edge of the bed and leant over him, cupping his check in one hand and kissing him. He sat up a little more, one hand moving to her side as he kissed her back. She broke the kiss and paused for a second, her face hovering above his, her eyes half closed.

Then she stood up and left, shutting the door behind her.

Troy flinched as the door closed, and his head fell back on the bed. He licked his lips, her taste lingering in his mouth.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe…_

* * *

So what did you guys think? Hopefully you like it, let me know if you think the 'make love' scene was too much. Until next time... 

Reviews are lovely :


	5. I Gotta Getcha

**Author's Note**: ohhh myyy goodnesss i am soo sorry i didnt update sooner. I thought i would have some freetime, but with SAT's and all that non fun stuff i didnt. But thank you for all of those lovely reviews, they defiantly made me smile. ohh, incase you noticed, i changed the title. I was listening to Plain White Tee's "A lonely september" and it went perfectly with how i plan Troy and Sharpay's to feel in a little bit. You guys should defiantly listen to it. Sorry about any confusion. Well hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing, well besides everything in my room. Sadly neither Ashley or Zac are in there. hehe, the title of the chapter is from a song by Jermaine Dupri and Missy Elliot.

* * *

**_Chapter 5- I gotta getcha_**

Ryan looked up from his computer as he saw Sharpay enter his room, dressed in her pajamas. "You look like crap, I thought you came home early last night."

"I did, I just couldn't get much sleep last night." Sharpay responded.

The truth was she didn't get any sleep at all. Every time her eyes closed she pictured Troy kissing her all over. She would open her eyes, cursing her self for ever thinking about him in that way. Troy wasn't all that good at sex…. Who is she kidding? Troy is basically a sex god.

"What did you do last night? Please tell me you didn't make out with Brooke again." Ryan asked, taking Sharpay out of her previous thoughts.

"No, that was defiantly a one time thing." She replied with a laugh. "and I didn't do anything last night." She lied of course. There is no way she can let ANYONE know what happened last night. It will be her secret to the grave.

"You'll tell me one of these days little sis. Anyways, Gabi is asking about you. Apparently you haven't hung out in forever." Ryan said

SHIT. She totally forgot about Gabi and how head over heels in love she is with Troy. Another reason why she can never, ever do anything with Troy again.

"Yeah, I'm going to call her, see if she wants to go out shopping before tonight's party." Honestly, this thought never crossed her mind. Sharpay was just feeling really guilty.

Troy was having the same problem as Sharpay. He couldn't get any sleep after she left. He just stayed in his room the whole night, replaying his time with Sharpay, over and over again. The thought of partying after was completely ludicrous, considering no other girl downstairs could make him feel the way Sharpay did. So he stayed in his room, listening to the party that was happening downstairs, just waiting for it to die down.

Once Troy realized it was morning he decided to go for a run. He had no idea where he was going, he just ran, trying to get the thoughts of Sharpay touching and kissing him in all the right places out of his mind. However, the run did no justice. After an hour of jogging he found himself in front of Gabi's house. He decided to give her a visit. He hasn't hung out with her in a while.

When he knocked on the door, Mrs. Montez was more then glad to let him in.

As he made his way upstairs he couldn't help but think about his and Gabi's relationship. It was really the only serious relationship he has ever been in, even if it only lasted a few months. He was actually proud to say he was 100 faithful during their time together. Which is more then he could say for all his other relationships.

"Knock, knock" Troy said in a playful tone, while all ready opening the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah I am" Gabi replied while coming out of her bathroom. "Hey Troy," She walked over to where he was and gave him a hug.

"hey," he responded, hugging her back. "So your mom wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes." Troy said, after their hug was let go.

"Alright cool, are you staying?" once troy nodded to her question she continued. "well you might want to wash up, your kinda sweaty." She said with a laugh

After breakfast they went back up stairs to hang out. They were watching TV when someone interrupted them.

"Hey biatch, are you ready to go…" Sharpay stopped dead in her sentence when she saw who Gabi was with. Right in front of her was the boy who was occupying her thoughts all night and all morning. Sharpay could have sworn her heart never usually beat this fast.

"Oh hey Shar, yeah we can start heading out. Troy was just here to hang out." Gabi hated being in the same room with Troy and Sharpay. She was dreading the fight that was about to come.

Troy however was too busy admiring Sharpay to be listening in on their conversation. Sharpay had on a cute white cami top, and light destroyed denim shorts from Abercrombie and Fitch, they were so short it left very little to the imagination. Her wedges made her legs look longer, and Troy couldn't stop looking at them. He subconsciously licked his lips, thinking about last night. He finally snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Gabi get off the bed, and saw her and Sharpay walked downstairs.

While going down stairs Troy was comparing the two. Sharpay was way different then Gabriella. Sharpay dressed like the gorgeous goddess she was. Gabriella however dressed like the good girl next door. She was wearing shorts, however, they were at least three inches longer then Sharpay's, with a t-shirt., and flip flops. Her legs didn't seem half as long as Sharpay's, even though they were the same height. In his mind, there was no competition. Sharpay defiantly won the looks competition.

* * *

Troy sat in the library tipping his chair back against the wall. He came to the library every now and again during his free period to get some homework done.

Today however he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He kept replaying Friday's night event over and over again. On Sunday when he almost forgot about her, she decided to go sun bathing, throwing all progress out the window.

Troy threw the book down, it was no use. He stared up at the ceiling instead. What the fuck was he going to do?

An arm suddenly slipped round his neck and onto his chest, and he felt lips on his ear.

"Hey there." Throughout the weekend Sharpay still couldn't get troy out of her mind. There was only one thing to do about that. She didn't care about what others would think if they found out, not Gabi, not even her family. And besides, no one will ever find out.

" Sharpay, can we not do this here?"

"Chill, no one's around. Anyways, I don't usually follow up on those kind of things…you know, one night stand policies. But I feel you have to make exceptions sometimes…" she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

Lucas pursed his lips. "Are you crazy? How would that ever work? We hate each other, as we established the other night."

"That's true…right before you fucked my brains out. It didn't seem to cause any problems then. And you can't say you aren't interested. Your eyes were practically glued to the window yesterday when I was sunbathing. "

" Sharpay, just give it up, okay? There's no way we're going to have sex again."

She shrugged. "Fine. Just seems like a waste that's all. I mean…I know what I like and it seems a pity to let something like that go."

"It was nothing special."

Sharpay smirked. "Right. I know guys Troy…and you can lie all you want, but I know you had a pretty good time on Saturday."

Troy looked away while Sharpay chuckled. "Well, when you change your mind…" She kissed his ear, and left the library.

Troy was only left with her scent behind. Damn it, why did she have to smell so damn good?

He kept replaying her proposition in his head during his last class. It wasn't that big of a deal. He could get sex from anyone. But not sex like that. He rolled his head back, trying to block her voice in his mind. She was right, he couldn't get sex like that anywhere else. After all, he'd tried pretty much all of it, and no was like that…. No one made him feel like she did… whatever that was.

Placing his desk back onto his desk in fustration, he let out a sigh. God, what was wrong with him. Sex with Sharpay could really crew you up.

Sharpay walked down a corridor of East High, arm linked with Brooke, her purse over her shoulder.

"So did you watch Punk'd last night? They did…"

Sharpay listened to Brooke talk about Ashton Kutcher's latest conquest, but her mind was elsewhere. Troy was at his locker up ahead, and as she laughed at something Brooke said she saw him turn his head, and catch her eye for the briefest second before he looked away.

"Anyway, I'll see you at lunch." Brooke headed into her French class, and Sharpay continued walking.

She suddenly felt a hand wrap round her wrist, and she was pulled through a door into a dark closet.

"What the hell!"

She felt a finger on her lips, and then it was replaces with warm lips. She recognized them and responded to the kiss, running her fingers through his hair and his hand slipped under her top.

"What made you change your mind?" she whispered, as they broke apart and he began kissing her neck.

He looked up and met her eyes, his gaze intense, "Like you said, I can't get sex like that anywhere else."

He held her gaze for another second and then he kissed her again.

* * *

Now thats the start of something new... hehe. Well, thanks for reading it all. I know the being seemed really slow and really pointless. But as i was rereading (haha funny word) everything i noticed that there isnt any other relationship besides Troy and Sharpay. So i wanted to establish the relationship betweeen Sharpay and Ryan, Sharpay and Gabi, and Troy and Gabi. But hopefully the ending made up for it. hehe. Well if you want to be cool you should press the purple button right there on your left and review. give into the peer pressure! okay, i am wayyy too weird. All right people, peace out!

* * *


	6. Mother, We Just Cant Get Enough

**A/N:**Hey guys, again i'm so sorry i didnt post this earlier. i read this amazing fan fic, and everything i wrote felt like shit compared to that. lol, but hopefully you guys like it. So i finally decided to change it to M, and it gets really graphic later on. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

Ohhh and towards the end it says Shapray just came home from practice. well in this story she's going to be on the dance team. I dont know about your school but at mine the dance team is a lot different then the cheerleaders. First off, they are actually good and are really talented. our team went to nationals and was like 7th place... so yeah, thats what sharpay does. haha

Special thanks to those lovely enough to review such as:

A little shout out to these people who made me laugh

**XBeautifulbabe405X **- your hallarious! i basically love you. PM me if you want myspace or aim

**Forbiddenfiction**- It made me laugh because you realized is say awesome and cool wayy to much. Haha and yes you are awesome and cool!

Disclaimer: own nothing, and the song is Mother, We just can't get enough by New radicals. made popular on the movie Walk to Remember

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough**_

Sharpay let her senses get overtaken by Troy. She closed her eyes and blocked out all sounds except his heart beating, and the low groans escaping from his mouth. She couldn't feel anything except him; couldn't smell anything except him; couldn't taste anything except him.

She was lost in a world where it was just her and Troy, and she had no intention of every leaving.

Troy looked down, his breathing ragged. He left a hand resting on Sharpay's waist, and she let her hands slip down from around his neck to resting on his chest.

He raised his head slowly and met her eyes.

"We'd better go," he murmured.

The edges of her lips curved, and her voice came out low and sexy. "yeah, see you in English."

He almost grinned, and nodded "I'll see you there"

_there's something about your kiss _

_haunting and strange_

_That makes me feel so good_

Sharpay was sitting in her English class later on that afternoon, feeling a little bored. Her teacher was rambling on about some stupid poetry project that she could care less about.

She looked up from her doodling to check that the teacher wasn't watching her, and caught sight of Troy across the room. She bit her lip as she watched him vaguely following what the teacher was saying. This was a chance for some fun…

She dropped her pen and bent down to pick it up, mouthing 'sorry' to the teacher once she had done so. He continued with his speech and she glanced around the room. Yup, a couple of people were now looking at her, including Troy. She pretended to take notes, watching out of the corner of her eye until people had lost interest and looked away. All except…

Yup, he was still watching her. She leaned back in her seat, glancing at him for just a second so their eyes met. He looked away, but after a few seconds looked back. The edges of her lips curved in a smile, and he raised an eyebrow very slightly.

She smiled to herself; okay, he was interested.

She drew her bottom lip beneath her teeth and released it slowly, the pink end of her tongue appearing for a second. Troy frowned very slightly. She was playing a dangerous game. They were in a classroom full of people and if anyone saw…he glanced around him. There were a couple of other guys from the basketball team; people would probably figure she was just teasing one of them, messing around as usual.

He looked back at her and she seemed to have guessed what he was thinking, because she shook her head very slightly, making a face to show that no one was looking. Troy gave a small nod, and then moved his head slightly, indicating for her to continue.

Sharpay almost laughed. God he was such a guy. She smirked for a second, and then ran a hand up her side to her collarbone, picking up her necklace that hung around her neck. She played with the small charm, allowing one finger to slide a little lower on her chest.

Troy's breath caught in his throat, and he set his teeth, trying to stop a smile from forming. Why was he watching this? It was some kind of fucking good torture.

Sharpay's tongue had slid out onto her lip again and Troy was seriously thinking about getting them both hall passes when they were rudely interrupted by the teacher.

"So the first pair to go to the library is Sharpay and Troy"

_There's something about you,  
tears me inside out whenever you're around_

"So what exactly are we doing?" Troy asked once they made it in the library,

"We're looking for a poet for our project."

"Yeah I know that, I meant with us. Are we fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?"

" Well, fuck buddies sound so derogatory and since when were we friends? I was thinking EWBs – enemies with benefits."

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Fine. We don't talk, hang out, or develop any feelings for each other, got it?"

Sharpay smirked. "Well, you can't fight love, you know?"

Troy just gave her a look.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I guess we don't joke either. Just sex, got it. Fine by me."

He nodded. "Okay. So when is the next time your free?"

She smirked. "Well I'm free in about four seconds"

They both made their way to each other; they can already feel their lips touching.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long?" Gabi's voice stopped them from their lips inching closer, both of their hearts beating fast.

"Damn it Bolton, how many times do I have to tell you? We are not doing a poem about some guy who shoots goals for a living!" Sharpay screamed walking away from Troy to Gabriella and Taylor, who were partners in this project. "I have no idea how you guys deal with him."

"Whatever Sharpay, just pick any poet you want." Troy finally decided. He really didn't care about poetry or the project. He was just excited about spending some alone time with Sharpay.

Gabriella and Taylor just stood there. Was Troy actually being nice to Sharpay?

Troy and Sharpay's way back to the class was awfully quiet. They both were thinking about how they almost got caught and this hasn't even been going on for a day. However, neither of them had the intention of stopping it.

Troy soon realized they were about to enter the class, so he decided to break the silence.

"my house is free after practice."

"Well in that case, don't take a shower." she said in his ear, making him shiver with excitement

_There's something about this rush  
Take it away  
It made me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling, we got a feeling  
like we could die _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX **Graphic**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The end of the day couldn't have come slower for both of them.

He drove to his house, after checking that his parents would not be home till later. A few minutes after he'd gotten in he heard her car pull up. He saw her head up the path, still in her practice clothes which consisted of a white tank top and red short.

As soon as she was inside his hands were on her hips and he was kissing her neck.

"Wo, looks like someone is happy to see me."She giggled and he smiled, before capturing her lips in his, and walking backwards towards the living room. They both had no intention of waiting to reach the bedroom.

Troy ripped off Sharpay's white tank top roughly. This is what he wanted; this was where he needed to be. His rough hands traced their way up her creamy soft skin, making her shiver. Their hearts started to beat faster against each other and they took this as a sign that they wanted to continue; needed to continue.

His shirt was quickly onto the floor, along with her shorts and he gently laid her down onto the sofa. His lips left hers and they started to softly suck on that spot on her neck which made her moan. His lips continued further down her body, his kisses making her weak all over.

As he made his way down to her stomach, her back arched in anticipation. She knew what was coming next and she needed. To her frustration, he passed straight past the warmth of her centre and down to her thigh, making her want him even more. Kissing her inner thigh softy, he knew how frustrated she was, and he smiled, not stopping the sweet torture he was giving her. Slowly but surely he made his way up the length of her thigh, nipping down so he could hear the erotic moans escaping from her mouth. He reached the top before making his way down her other leg and chuckled slightly to himself as he heard her scream in anticipation. .

Sucking down hard on her thigh, he could hear her screaming his name from above him, could feel her almost ripping the hair out of the top of his head. He knew that he was doing something right.

He was so desperate to be close to her, and her to him; their teeth clinked together as there already sore lips beat against each other.

He knew that she wouldn't be able to take it anymore. And he knew that he couldn't. He was so hard, he needed to be inside of her before he exploded. Checking to see if she was ready one last time, he entered her. She thrust her hips into him, begging for him to push harder, and as soon as he realized she wanted it, he picked up their rhythm. Moving together, hard paced and fast, her face contorted with pain at the anxiety that he was giving her. Sex had never had this much feeling for her before.

He smirked into her neck as she screamed his name, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to find any possible way for him to be further inside of her. He came into her and then collapsed onto her, his sweat mingling with hers as they lay there, trying to regain a study heartbeat.

After several minutes of silence, not counting the heavy breathing, Sharpay turned on her side and straddled his lap, pushing him back against the sofa.

"This time, I'm on top"

_there's something about you  
That makes me fly  
You're a heart attack, just the kind I like  
That makes me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling we got a feeling  
Like we're alive_

* * *

Told you it got graphic. haha, be cool and review. love ya 


	7. So contagious

Okay you guys hate me. i know, i'm so sorry. its been way to long.But thanks for all the reviews, and you guys probably noticed i changed it to T again. yeah i seriously cant make up my mind. But whatever. Okayy well anywho, enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews. Love you!

Disclaimer: own nothing, of course. ohh and so contagious is a song by acceptance... it really has nothing to do with the chapter, but i really like the song, and the title. soo yeah.

* * *

**So Contagious **

How can life not change at all, yet have everything change at the same time? That was the only thought that consumed Troy's mind as he let the hot water from the shower beat on his body. He knew the answer, but didn't want to even admit it; it was all because of Sharpay Evans. The name still sent chills up his spine as he thought of her; she was still the daughter of the man who almost took everything away from him. How can he ever forgive her?

Of course, he didn't care enough to forgive her, the only reason he was talking to her was because she was the best fuck he had ever come across . The way she moved her body, and the way she could make him beg for her was something she should be proud of because no one else had ever even came close to this for him; and he had slept with many, many girls. At least that's what he tells himself.

He let the memories of the past weeks rewind in his mind, to try and place the exact time that he had let his life become so messy. Of course, he would have to start his memories at the third go around between him and Sharpay.

_Troy had just gotten out of basketball practice and started to walk towards his car, when he remembered he left all his books in his locker. He wanted to just say fuck it and go home, but he knew if he kept his grades low that his dad would be seriously pissed._

_He started to walk back into the school, when he heard a door open and close behind him. Troy turned around to see who it was; no one was at school this late. He started to laugh as he saw Sharpay hitting her locker and then trying to open it again, but to no luck. He looked around seeing if anyone was still there, but found no one._

_He slowly crept up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Boo." She screamed so loud and it made her whole body shake. She turned around ready to slap whoever thought that, that joke would even be funny; then was even more pissed off to find Troy standing there very content with himself. She tried to slap his arm but he grabbed her arm before she could, "You are an ass, you almost gave me a heartache."_

_He grabbed her other arm and pinned them both against the locker, "Aw, I thought you would be happy to see me."_

"_Please Troy you give yourself to much credit, now let me go." He knew she was playing hard to get and it was going to make it that much better when he had her again tonight, because he knew he would. Screw doing homework, he would just have to tell his teacher he was up late working on his jump shot. Mr. Reynolds would understand._

"_Give credit where credit is due."_

"_Well then you should be kissing my ass with compliments huh?"_

"_How about we go back to my house and see who is better?"_

"_Your on, Bolton."_

Troy laughed as he remembered how they both fought for control of the other that night. They both wanted the other to beg, and at separate moments of the night they both got what the wanted from the other.

He turned off the water and got out of the shower. As he walked to the mirror and sink to brush his teeth, another memory of his escapades with Sharpay came into his mind.

_His parents made him attend another charity event. He was drinking some of the champagne when he caught the site of blonde hair passing him by. HEr scent quickly sent chills up his spine. She was wearing a short gold dress with a blank ribbon across the middle. Her hair done in the slight wavy way and her make up done to perfection. (Think ashley at the billboard awards) Troy was quickly getting aroused._

_Troy grabbed a napkin and one of the waiters pen and scribbled a note on it. He folded in his hand and walked behind Sharpay. Gently grazing her back she stuck her hand out and recieved the napkin. _

_When Sharpay finally found time for herself she read the note._

**_Mens bathroom, 10 minutes._**

_Sharpay quickly went to the bathroom, after checking to see no one was around. Right when she entered a pair of lips found hers. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She slid her finger through his hair and deepened the kiss, as he backed her against the bathroom door. _

As Troy fell on his bed for the night, he looked up at the ceiling. Those memories were safe, all it was, was sex with them. of course the most recent one would have to take into play; the memory that only happened about two hours ago. The one that wasn't so safe. The one that made everything confusing

_Troy decided to give Sharpay a visit. He knew her parents weren't home and that Ryan was at Gabi's house for the day. He rung the doorbell and waited for her. _

_ "Troy! Hey," she said, a little surprised._

___"Hey…so, I was in the neighbourhood…"_

___She chuckled and he smiled._

___"Um, yeah. See here's the thing …I have…you know…er, woman troubles." She began._

___Troy raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" he said as he came in. _

___"As in, we can't do anything," she continued, clarifying._

___He gave her a look. "What, not even like, watch a movie or something?"_

___Sharpay hesitated, a little confused. "No…that I guess we can do."_

___"And you know, make out or whatever," he added with a shrug._

___She rolled her eyes. "Go see what's on TV, I'll get some popcorn."_

___Troy made his way through the house to the largish cosy room with the big sofa and TV. He dropped down on the couch, looking around._

___Sharpay started making some popcorn in the kitchen, frowning slightly as she did so. Okay…so they were hanging out. That was a little weird.She tipped her head on one side, considering this. They had been joking a little, she figured. Shaking her head at the absurdity of it all she grabbed the bowl and headed to the TV room. After all, it was just a movie…_

___Sharpy entered the TV room and saw Troy looking through her DVDs. "You still have Sandlot?" he asked incredulously._

___"Yes!" she said, eyebrows raised. "It's a classic."_

___He gave her a look and chuckled._

___"Anyway, I seem to remember that's all someone would watch for a whole summer…" she added, raising an eyebrow at him._

___He glared at her playfully. "Benjamin was cool," he said, defending himself._

___"Yeah whatever,too bad someone isn't as hot as him" she smiled. "So what do you wanna watch?"_

___He shrugged. "I resent that and I don't mind, you pick." He went to sit on the sofa, taking the bowl of popcorn from her. "Thanks," he added._

___Sharpay raised her eyebrows again. "So he does have manners?"_

___He rolled his eyes. "I just don't always choose to use them."_

___"How very gentlemanly of you," she said dryly. She went over to the DVDs and ran her finger over them. "I'm guessing you're going to veto 'Bring it on' and 'The Notebook'?"_

___He laughed. "Um, yeah!"_

___"I'll make you watch them one day," she muttered._

___"I don't think so."_

___She looked over her shoulder. "I can be very persuasive." She grinned at him and he smiled._

___"Alright, how about Anchorman," she offered. _

___"They named it San Diego. Which of course in German means, a whales virgina." He said in his best impression of Will Ferell, of course making Sharpay laugh hysterically. _

___"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" He nodded, indicating a yes._

___She chuckled and put it in, turning on the TV at the same time. She turned back to the couch to go and sit down, and was faced with a dilemma._

___Sharpay's couch was big. Useful for making out with boys, not so much when she had to decide where to sit. She had no idea what to do. On the one hand, she was sleeping with this guy, she could basically sit on his lap if she wanted to, on the other, they weren't even friends, therefore the other side of the couch was far more appropriate._

___Realizing she only had a split second to make this decision without looking stupid standing in the middle of her TV room, she settled for the middle, a few inches away from him._

___She pulled her feet up onto the couch and rested her hands on her knees. She could not believe she had just been freaking out over something so small as where to sit. She was Shrapy fucking Evans! She did what ever the hell she wanted and no one questioned it. So why was she now questioning her every move? What on earth was he doing to her!?_

___They watched the movie, talking every now and again, and Sharpay felt herself relaxing. Troy made just enough sarcastic comments about each scene to stop the awkward silence from forming that so easily could when watching films with someone you weren't totally comfortable being around._

___The thing was though, she did feel comfortable. Okay, so it was a little strange, but it didn't feel wrong._

___After about fifteen minutes Sharpay reached over Troy for the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the table beside him. As she brought it back she caught him looking at her, and looked down, blushing slightly._

___She remained sitting a little closer to him however, and rested the bowl on her thigh between them. A few seconds later she felt his arm around her._

___Troy felt Sharpay tense momentarily. "What, so I can have sex with you but I can't touch you?" he asked. She looked up and saw that his eyes were dancing, and there was a light smile on his lips._

___She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but gave him no answer other than settling herself back a little more against his body._

___Troy smiled to himself. He hadn't expected an answer; neither of them were at a place where they were ready to define this yet. He knew this had to be a little weird for them both. I mean, what they were doing right now…it was a mile away from casual sex, and yet, did it make them friends?_

___Because that was somewhere he still wasn't sure he was ready to be._

___However, being with her felt good, he knew that. And Troy had learnt to trust his impulses. So if it felt good, he was sure as hell going to do it._

___A little while later, Troy lay on the sofa with Sharpay on top of him, neither of them really concentrating on the movie anymore as Troy was distracted by Sharpay's lips on his neck, and Sharpay was…well, kissing his neck._

___She moved her way up to his lips and they kissed for a while, her tongue moving over his as his hands held her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair, her arm bent against his shoulder, and caressed his cheek with her thumb._

___Sharpay slowly broke the kiss, and Troy recaptured her lips for a second, before letting her go. She held his gaze and then rested her head on his chest, turning back to the TV. He slipped a hand under her T-shirt and rubbed her back, feeling comfortable with her weight on him._

___Sharpay rested a hand on his shoulder and let the screen before her slip out of focus, soothed by the brush of his fingers against her skin. She sighed and almost fell asleep, her head rising and falling with his breathing._

___Her peaceful meditation was suddenly broken by the sound of a car in the driveway._

___"Oh shit!" She crawled off Troy's lap, sitting up._

___"Is that your parents?" he asked quickly, sitting up too._

___She looked at her watch, " No its Ryan, damn I didn't realise it was so late."_

___"Okay." He nodded, and was about to stand up, but stopped, reaching out and cupping her cheek. He kissed her slowly, keeping his eyes closed for a second as they broke away._

___"I'll see you soon," he murmured. And then he was gone, and she heard the backdoor close with a click, and knew he would be vaulting the garden wall any second. _

Troy couldn't get the day out of his head. He actually had fun with the ice queen, and they didn't even have sex. He knew that this was trouble and that he should just end it now before it gets complicated. But he knew he couldn't.

* * *

___hope you like it. agian, reviews are awesome. ohh and i decided i'll finish this by HSM 2... hopefully. crosses fingers. i already have another story in mind, and of course a sequel... hopefully.  
_


	8. Author's Note

Thanks for all the reviews; unfortunately I'm at a road block right now. I promise I'll continue the story, just in a little while. So I'm going to put this on a temporarily hiatus. However, in the mean time I'm going to start a new story. I have two ideas in mind, so I'm going to let you guys choose. Both will be troy and Sharpay... of course. so here's a little summary type thingy for each.

* * *

**Story number 1 **

_She knew immediately who it was when he picked up the phone. It was the same girl who could always make him smile by just walking in the room, the same girl that could always give him a twinkle in his eyes, and the same girl that could always make him leave her naked and in a mess of tangled sheets. She was also her best friend. _

Basically its about how troy is dating Gabriella, but he is also sleeping with Sharpay, who is Gabriella's best friend. I got this idea when i was reading Addicted to you (verry good) and its how I wanted that story to go. so yeahh moving on

**Story number 2**

_Just by one look into her eyes, he could tell her everything she was thinking. But why couldn't he tell that he was making the biggest mistake of his life and that she is the one for him. _

So this is kind of different I don't know if its been done for high school musical. But its that Sharpay and Troy have been best friends forever, now that there older Sharpay finds herself in love with him. Only one problem, he's engaged to Gabriella.

* * *

So yeah leave me a review to let me know which one you guys like more. And whichever one has the most votes or whatever, I'll start writing this week. Ohh and if you guys have any title suggestion let me know. 


End file.
